Nice to Meet You Dick Grayson
by I'm Judging You
Summary: Oneshot on How Wally and Robin met. Lots Of Fluff. Pre season one.


**This Is my second story. It's another oneshot. At this point, Dick is eight in the first flashback but nine in the present. He knows Bruce is batman. He has recently become robin.**

**Wally is 11, and has dealt with an abusive father. He has very recently became Kid Flash, and has been living with Barry and Iris for several months now.**

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Warnings: Like all my stories, It has some language, but it doesn't have the same serious topic as my other story. You should be fine.**

* * *

It became apparent to Bruce that Dick didn't have any friends. No, that wasn't true, he had very few friends. Roy was practically a big brother to him, but Roy was quite a bit older and lived in a completely different city. He got along fine with Superman, it looked like he had a little crush on wonder woman, and he called Green arrow and The Flash uncle, but they were all older than him and did not attend his school.

Bruce wanted Dick to gain more friends at school. All his grown-up buddies would do him no good in the classroom.

This year was Richards first year at a school. He had been home schooled by his parents before this. The first day of school he had been ecstatic.

**Flashback.**

"Bruce, come on I'm Gonna be late!" Eight year old Dick said as he bounced around Bruce, pushing the man to finish his coffee. both of them knew they had plenty of time before Bruce had to drive him to Gotham private elementary for his first day of third grade.

"We have plenty of time Chum." Bruce smiled. Yeah, he actually smiled.

"Well," Started dick with a defeated look, knowing the older was right, "I need to get their early. I'm gonna make a bunch of friends and I need a bunch of time."

The sentence made him smile. It sounded so... innocent. Bruce agreed and playfully teased him till he finished his coffee, and drove the kid to school.

Bruce wondered how well he would do in the friend department. He was, kinda scrawny, and though he wouldn't say it to his face, Dick was a geek. That was prime teasing material. Richards Romanian accent was almost always present, and he still would occasionally talk on in another language. Bruce passed that train of thought off rather quickly, _He's a great kid, He'll make some great friends._

_I'm sure he can take care of himself. _

**Present**.

Things did not work out well in the friend department. At all. Richard was never that enthusiastic about school again. He was really silent about school and his social life. As talkative as the kid could be, his conversation never drifted towards his friends.

Bruce and Alfred had no clue what Dick's social life was like till about halfway thru the school year, on a warmish winter day.

**Flashback.**

It sounded hard to believe, but Richard confirmed it. He had started a fight. He had ended a fight. He had also won the fight, but that wasn't important now.

Bruce had come to Richards elementary school after an angry call from Dicks homeroom teacher saying Dick had started a fight with another student. This other student was Ricky Phlinn, a fifth grader.

When Bruce got to the Principal's office, he was met with a crying, beat up fifth grader, a hysterical mother, an angry Mrs. Jones, the Principal, and Dick. Dick kept his gaze down and his hands in his lap. A dark bruise covered his left eye, It looked mildly painful. Evan when Bruce say by him, Dick refused to let his eyes meet Bruce's.

_He's acting guilty, please don't tell me he did this._ He had made it very clear a long time ago that this behavior would not be tolerated. Bruce had gotten into a fair amount of fights in school, and he did NOT want Richard to follow in his footsteps.

He did do this. A few minutes later Dick admitted to beating the snot out of Ricky.

_Dammit D_ick.

"I'm sorry Bruce..." He said and looked up at his guardian. The principal, who had sat quietly threw Dicks confession spoke up. "Would one of you boys explain to me why this fight started?

The other child sitting right next to his mother spoke up almost immediately. "I-I was just playin' during recess. And... uhh, Richard was lookin lonely, ya know?" He paused and looked at his mother for reassurance. He swallowed, and looked towards the door before continuing. " I asked him if he wanted ta' play ball," It looked as if Richard was going to interrupt Ricky, but his teacher sent him a glare that made him rethink it. "he said no, and I talked ta him a little and he freaked on me."

He was lying. Bruce could tell. It looked like the principal could tell. The kids mother believed every word. The teacher, Mrs. Jones, only raised an eyebrow. And Dick remained silent.

"We have security footage to show you.: The Principal pulled his laptop out and opened up a file, the was a low quality security filled the screen. "I must apologize, the cameras don't pick up any audio."

The footage showed a blurry image of Ricky walking up to Richard and stopping about ten feet away. Dick had his back turned and hands clenched at his sides. They stayed like that for about a minute, and the people could only assume what nasty words were exchanged. Then Dick angrily marched up to Ricky, another moment of pause, and Richard suddenly punched the other in the nose. Hard

Ricky fell down on the blacktop, and Dick was on him in moments,getting three good hits to the face before the older pushed him off. Ricky landed a solid hit to Dicks Left eye. Dick grabbed the others collar, and appeared to have said something in the others ear before the two were grabbed by different teachers and led out of the cameras view.

The footage ended.

_Shit kiddo, why'd you do it?_

"Richard, why did you react like that?" Asked Mrs. Jones.

He looked up at everybody. "He was calling me names."

_Sigh_

"What was he calling you?" Richard took a moment to reply.

"...Gypsy trash, waste of space, and stuff..." Richard's voice trailed off towards the end.

The principal sighed. "Richard, those are horrible words, but what do we say here?"

"Sticks and stones..." He mumbled.

"Yes Richard. I'm sorry, but I am going to have to suspend you."

**Present.**

Turns out the other boy called him faggot. He called him Bruce Wayne's little fuck boy. He called him the product of a failed condom. Ricky didn't have any real reason to call him this, he just thought it would push some buttons. It pushed a few too many buttons.

It took Bruce a week to figure out this. All because he wouldn't sit down and listen. He knew their was more to the story but he didn't question Dick about it. He just grounded him. It ended up being Alfred he heard the news from. Dick had also confessed that he wasn't making any friends at school, and though most kids weren't as crude as Ricky Phlinn, he was running into similar problems.

_Why didn't you tell me kiddo._

It became very clear that Richard needed friends. Badly.

**The next day.**

Batman walked the halls of Mt. Justice, looking for an annoying speedster. Flash had recently gotten a sidekick. He had gotten him about a half a week ago. He was introduced to the seven original Justice Leaguers, and he practically died in excitement. He introduced himself as Wally and he talked non stop, he was a total geek, and he told lame jokes and he seemed like the perfect friend for Richard. If Bruce wasn't Batman, he might of even described Wally as... _cute._

Batman found Flash in the cafeteria stuffing his face. "Go figure." Bruce mumbled under his breath.

Batman caught Flash's attention quickly, but struggled to find the words to say.

"..."

"..."

"Flash." Batman started.

"Yes?" Flash shot Batman a smile. "What's up Bats?" Batman answered in silence.

A long pause. "Would you bring Wally to the mountain on Friday to meet Robin?"

Flash released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I thought you'd never ask. Wally's been asking all week."

_That was easy._

**Friday**

Once Bruce told Dick about play date with Kid Flash, Dick wouldn't spot asking questions about him. When Friday came, Dick wouldn't stand still. He was soooo excited. He was practically bouncing off the walls.

Batman reminded him of some ground rule. No telling him you're identity, no taking off your mask, no creeping him out, yada yada etc. It was a long and boring lecture Dick didn't pay much attention to.

When the dynamic duo arrived at Mt. Justice, Kid flash was already their. He had fiery red hair, bright green eyes, and a heavily freckled face.

Robin blinked and he was at his side. "Hikid flashhere howyoudoin whatsyourname justkiddingiknowyourname yourrobin yourshorterthanithough youwouldbe whantto play a game?" Robin looked up at Kid flash and it took him a moment to realize what the speedster had said.

_Smooth Kid._

Robin looked up at him with a confused expression. He raised an eyebrow. "...Could you repeat that?"

Kid flash took a deep breath. "Hi, I'm Kid Flash nice to meet you." The ginger held his hand out. Robin shook it, "I'm Robin." He gave a smirk. "What do you want to do?"

Kid Flash noticed how Robin had a slight accent, of what type he couldn't place. He didn't mention it right away, he didn't want to be rude. He was already sooooo scared Robin wouldn't like him. The very Idea of rejection kept Kid Flash up all night. _What If he doesn't like me? What if I'm too annoying, what if i grossed him out? What if we have nothing in common?_

"Uh, Earth to kid Flash? What do you want to do?" Robin said with a smile.

Kid flash snapped back into reality. "Uhhhh, Ohh! we could go get superman and-"

"No." Batman interrupted. Robin Smirked.

"OK, well we could find the leagues-"

"No." Batman interrupted bluntly again. Flash snorted and Kid Flash gave him a hopeless look.

"I didn't even finish my-"

"Didn't need to." Batman deadpanned.

Robin and Kid flash sent Identical looks towards each other.

"Well," kid flash started, afraid on how the other would react, "I have some ninja turtle and Iron Man comics-"

"Yes! The ninja Turtles are my favorite! Lets go!" Robin Grabbed Kid Flash's hand and tugged him away from the grown ups.

**About Two hours later.**

All the comics have been read, flash had been captured twice, and they took over the room Flash uses at the mountain. Kid Flash and Robin made fifteen prank calls (three to Roy), Robin already talked the two into playing Dinosaurs, and the two devoured three plates of Brownies. It was a busy two hours. And now they were bored.

The two alone sat in Flashes Bed, Backs against the wall, comic books and brownie crumbs spread on their laps.

"Robin?"

Robin yawned and looked up at Kid Flash. "Yeah KF?"

Kid Flash, recently dubbed KF, took a deep breath, and reminded himself to talk slow. "I... I don't have very many friends..."

"Me either, I just get in fights." Robin admitted.

"I know we just met, but... I really like you." _I hope he doesn't take that wrong._

Robin yawned again, and leaned his head against KF's shoulder. "Mmhh."

"Robin, would you like to be my best friend?" Kid Flash asked nervously. _Please say yes, pleassay yes, pleasesayyes..._

"Course' KF. I thought we already were." You don't know how happy that made KF. A warm feeling grew in the green eyed boys chest. A smile bigger than Texas took up his face.

He held his hand out. "I'm Wally West."

"...Don't tell ANYbody, but, I'm Dick Grayson." Dick lazily took his hand.

"I swear I won't, that name sounds familiar..."

"Mmmhhh..."

"Where is It from?" Dick didn't answer. Wally looked down at his younger friend. Dick had fallen asleep leaning on Wally's shoulder.

Wally yawned and felt the corners of is mouth tug upwards. "Nice to meat you Dick Grayson."

Minutes later Wally fell asleep too.

* * *

**I would like to Imagine Flash coming in and snapping a few pictures to show the league, but I left that part out. I could really use some feedback on this story, If enough people don't like it I will remove it.**

**I am sort of out of Ideas. If you have any Ideas for a story or one shot, review them and I may write them.**

**Thanks For reading.**


End file.
